Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the realm of asset management regarding tracking and locating items that belong to a user or group, as well as allowing these items to access personal data that is available in a cloud computing environment.